A Secret Love
by YaoiLoverLuna
Summary: Light, L, Love, What more could you ask for? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Why?!?! Why him?! Why do I have to be handcuffed to him?!?! I could have handled it if it was any of the others, but not him!!* These thoughts and many others were racing through Light's head. He was sitting at a computer trying to look busy. About 2 feet away, also staring at a computer screen, was the subject of his thoughts, L.

"Light, are you ok?" He looked up quickly. "Huh." L was looking right at him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?" L rolled his chair right next to Light's. "Well you've been staring at that same spot on that same page for about 5 minutes. You've also gotten really pale, and you keep glancing at me." With L this close Light had to focus all his strength on not blushing. "Sorry I was just reading this article, then I just sort of zoned-out." "Well what were you thinking about?" *shit,SHIT, **SHIT* **"I was just thinking about the fact that Kira's always one step ahead of us." "Oh? Well then, don't worry about that...we'll catch him eventually." "Anything else, L?" "Yes. I told you to call me Ryuzaki." L quickly rolled his chair back to his own computer.

*Man that was a close one* Suddenly one of the worst sounds ever hit his ears. "Liiight, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Misa ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck. -THUMP- "oof" Light looked up and saw L on his side on the floor. "Miss Amane, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful of the handcuffs." "I still don't see why you want to be handcuffed to MY boyfriend. Stupid Ryuzaki." Light couldn't help but grimace. *Why can't she leave me alone?*

"Misa, let go of me." L stood up and walked over to his chair, which had rolled away when he fell, taking Light and his chair with him. After they both had thair chairs back in place L's head snapped up. "You know what.......I want cake. Do either of you want cake? Misa?" "No way, cake makes you fat!" "How about you Light?" "Sure I could use a piece right now." Before they could say another word, Watari appeared with two pieces of shortcake. He gave a piece to each boy and disappeared again. Both boys said "Thanks Watari." at the same time. They looked at eachother. Misa was looking from one to the other, giggling. "Wow, you've only been handcuffed together for a day and you're already acting like twins." "Misa just go away." "You're so mean, Light. By the way, where is everyone else?" "Dad's taking a nap, and everyone else is out." "Oh, this would be a perfect time for some alone time." Light held up his arm causing light to reflect off the cuff. "One, I'm busy. Two, did you forget I'm handcuffed to L..er Ryuzaki? And three, I DON'T WANT TO." "OH YOU'RE SO MEAN." Misa yanked the cuff chain, causing both boys to fall out of their chairs, and stormed up the stairs. They picked themselves up, and went back to work. After a few minutes Light's mind began to wander again.

*Why is Misa so obsessed with me? I haven't led her to think I was interested in any way. Why couldn't L grab me like that. NO! Stop thinking about it. If I start I won't be able to stop. But his hair's so sexy, and his eyes, and even the way he sits. I have to admit that the sexiest thing about him is... god, physically it's his smile, but I love the way he thinks. So calm and calculating. GAAAAA I'm doing it again. I wonder if he notices. Would it freak him out if the knew what I was thinking? Probably would. I mean he's a guy, and I'm a guy. I shouldn't be thinking this about another guy. I need to stay ca*

"Light?" "Huh?" He looked quickly at L. "You're staring at me now. So what's wrong?" "Nothing, just thinking again." "What about? And don't try to tell me it's the case again. The look on your face tells me it's a personal problem." *Shit, I can't tell him the truth! What do I do? I GOT IT!* "I was just thinking about this 'relationship' with Misa. I don't like her like that. In fact, i don't like her much at all. She's a loud, selfcentered, obsessive,crazy, annoying dramaqueen." He looked up and noticed a sly smirk on L's face. "What's that look for? What are you.... she's right behind me isn't she?" "No." "Good." "She's at the foot of the stairs."

Light looked over his shoulder, and saw Misa looking shocked, hurt, and pissed at the same time. When he looked back L said "I'd say we have about 3 seconds to run." "Huh?" He understood when Misa charged across the room. They were both on their feet and running when Misa got to the computers. "Light, you meany, GET BACK HERE!!!" They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. As Light followed L all he could think was *MISA'S GONNA KILL ME* Light wasn't paying attention so when L stopped he ran into him. "OW. Why are we stopping?" "I don't think Misa's chasing us anymore,and I wanted to show you our room." "OUR room?" L reached down and tugged the cuffs. "Oh, right."

L led the way to a door down the hall. When he opened it Light looked around. The walls were white, the floor was covered in a deep red carpet. The windows were covered in curtains to match the carpet. In the room was a hard wood desk, a single computer,...and ONE kingsized bed with matching black canopy and bedding. "Um,L?" "Ryuzaki, and yes?" "**Ryuzaki**, why is there only one bed, and why does it have a canopy?" "With the cuffs on we can only get a few feet from eachother. This means if we slept in seperate beds one or both of us would have to sleep with our arms hanging off. Also I don't sleep much so there's no reason for me to have my own bed. And I like the canopy, I think it's cool. Got a problem with it?" "No just wondering."

They walked in and shut the door. *I'm going to be staying in the same room, sleeping in the same BED as L. Maybe being handcuffed to him isn't such a bad thing. I think I'm going to enjoy this.* "So what do you think? If you want to change anything, please say so now." "Can we paint the walls?" "I guess. Any particular colors?" "No, just not white. It's blinding compaired to everything else" "So you want dark colors?" "Just something to match." "Hmmm...that's fine I guess." *I get to sleep with L! I get to sleep with L! I get to sleep with L!* "Light?" "Huh, yes?" "Do you normally zone out this much?" "Sort of." "Well, we should get back downstairs before Misa gets too mad and decides to take it out on the computers."

Luna:Don't get mad at me if you hate it. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!!!!! Next time: I make yaoi fangirls mad, and L and Light have an accident and end up in a... suggestive position. Please rate and message.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Suddenly L spun aroundand grabbed Light's neck. He pressed his whole body against Light causing him to back up. L backed him to the bed Then roughly pushed him onto his back. Light was excited yet..scared. This was what he wanted to happen, yet the look of longing in L's eyes frightened him. Those eyes said he was capable of anything. Light tried to back away but only succeded in cornering himself at the head of the bed. L pushed him onto his back , and began straddling him. "Light, you WILL be mine whether you want to be or not." With that L removed his cuff. He passed it through the bars at the head of the bed, and clamped it on Light's right wrist, binding him to the bed. With a smirk on his face L removed his shirt, then proceded to strip Light. He leaned down and began unbottoning Light's shirt with his teeth. After finishing his task he brought his face back to Light's. "Do you surrender?" "I'm yours." L moved so that their faces were all but touching. "Light? LIGHT, BE CAREFUL!!!"_

Light was brought back to reality when L yelled. His first thought was that he had never heard L yell before, which was quickly followed by the relization that he was falling. "OOF" He felt something slam into his back, and realized he had taken L with him when he fell. They tumbled down the stairs tangled with eachother. When they landed at the bottom of the stairs Light was on his back with something heavy on his chest. "OW, get this sack of bricks off me." "Hey, if I'm a sack of anything it would be sugar."

Light's eyes flew open, and he was looking right into the eyes he loved. He noticed that his legs were spayed, and L was crouching between them. He couldn't surpress the blush that painted his face. "Light, are you ok?" He looked up and saw Mogi, Matsuda, Misa and his father all looking worriedly at him. "Yeah, my side hurts a little though." He felt a hand press against his ribs. "Where?" Light stared at L, who seemed oblivious to their awkward position. Light, who had to admit he liked the way they were laying, blushed again. "A-a bit farther up. Closer to my shoulder." "You're bleeding too, looks like you might need stiches. Tell me when I'm touching it."

Light's blush deepened. *Is he trying to give me a hard-on?* "With a fall like that there's a good chance you may have broken a..." *God his hand feels so go...* "GAAA" When L's hand brushed the sore spot on his side it exploded with pain. Light shot upright, causing his lips to crash against L's. Everyone fell into a shocked stillness, and even time seemed to stand still. L pressed against the sore spot again causing another flair of pain. This one was bad enough to cause Light to collapse back onto the floor. The only noise he could get out was a strangled squeak. "..rib." L finished.

Light was in too much pain to even think of what had just happened. "RYUZAKI STOP! YOU'RE HURTING MY LIGHT-KUN!!!" Misa moved towards them but L waved her away. "Hmm...I think we should take you to the hospital, Light. Any objections?" Light could only shake his head, and even that made his side hurt. Misa dropped down next to his head. "I'm coming too! he IS my boyfriend." "I thought you were mad at him about all that stuff he called you earlier." Matsuda looked at Light, curiosity mixing with the consern on his face. "What stuff? Did I miss something here?" L finally stood, slowly as not to hurt Light's ribs again. He looked at the others. "While you were got Light called Misa 'a loud, selfcentered, obsessive,crazy, annoying dramaqueen', but I'm sure she can tell you all about it while Light and I are at the hospital."

"NO WAY, I told you I'm coming with you!" "Miss Amane, this is going to be awkward enough with three guys, two of which are handcuffed together, going into the hospital together, WITHOUT adding in an easily recognized up-and-coming model clinging to the injured one. Do you understand what I'm saying to you? If you come with us, we'll be there all night being swamped by your fans, but if you stay here we'll be back in a few hours." Misa pouted. "I guess you're right, and I want my Light-kun to get in to see the doctor as quick as possible. Ok, I'll stay here." "Good, thank you. Light, do you know your insurance information?" Light looked at L and nodded again. All he seemed to be able to do now was nod.

"Good. Watari, please pull the car around." Before anyone could register what L had asked Watari walked past them and out the door. "Mr. Yagami, I'm going to need your help to get Light to the car. I have to warn you that this is going to hurt him though." They got on either side of Light. When they lifted him he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. *DAMN, WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!?!?! IT HAS TO BE BROKEN!!!!! IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF IT WASN'T BROKEN!!!!!*

"WAIT!" Matsuda came running up with a gause pad, and pressed it against Light's forehead. "This should keep him from bleeding everywhere in the car." L glanced at the gause pad. " Thank you Matsuda, I'm sure Watari will apreciate the thought." When they got to the underground garage Watari was waiting for them in his car. He opened the right rear door and L climbed in. Light felt completely useless while they placed him in beside L and buckled him in. After he was all buckled in Watari climbed into the driver's seat, and they were on their way. Light looked out the window at everyone's worried faces and forced a wane smile.

By the time they got to the hospital the pain in his side had lessened some. When Watari pulled up in front of the ER he even got out on his own, but would have fallen had L not been there to catch him. Light looked up and noticed that Watari wasn't getting out of the car. L turned and smiled at the older man. "Alright Wammy, I think I've got it from here." Light was confused by the nickname, but Watari just smiled. "Alright, call me when you need me to come get you." "Ok, bye Wammy." With that the car was gone. As they walked in, Light leaning on L for support, many people stared.

Light leaned his head so that he could whisper without being heard. "Hey Ryuzaki, why'd you just call him 'Wammy'?" "Just like I can't use the name L in public, I can't call him Watari in public. Wammy was the nickname I gave him when I was young, and it stuck. *Did he just tell me something about his past?* "Hmm...'Wammy'? It's definatly something a kid would think up." They walked up to the desk and signed Light in, then sat down for an hour and a half wait, with Light daydreaming about what L was like when he was young the whole time.

Luna: Ok hope you liked it. To all angry yaoi fangirls, feel free to send hatemail, I don't care. Next time: a little L aguing with a doctor over the handcuffs, a lot of setting up for a major part in the story, and MAYBE a romantic scene.(It may end chapter 3 or I may leave you in suspence so it can start chapter 4) Please rate and message.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yagami, Light?" Light and L stood up simaltaniously. The nurse who had called his name looked confusadly(is this a real word?) from one boy to the other. "Uh... follow me please." She led them to a sterile looking examination room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." As Light climbed onto the examination table L pulled over a swivle chair so that he was side by side with Light. Light glanced at him, his mind going back to wondering about L's childhood.

*Was he always depressed? Does he have any siblings? GRRRR this is driving me crazy. That's it, i can't take it anymore.* "Ryuzaki, what were you like as a kid?" L raised his eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. "Why are you so interested?" "I'm just curious. You said you met Wat-Wammy when you were young, so it made me wounder what your childhood was like." "I was like most other children, just smarter. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" 'No, but I guess that's all I'm going to get from you."

They both looked up quickly when the door opened, the sudden movement causing Light's side to erupt with pain again. He almost fell off the table, but luckily L was there to catch him. He buried his face into L's neck until the pain subsided. As he sat back up he noticed the slightest hint of a blush on L's face. "Uh, Light Yagami?" Light raised his hand slightly. "That's me, this is my friend Ryuzaki." L turned and looked at the doctor. "Hi, what's up?" "Yeah... I'm doctor Okita. Would you boys like to tell me what happened?" Dr. Okita glanced at the handcuffs, then L, then focused on Light. Light looked at L, and he nodded back.

"I wasn't paying attention, and I fell down some stairs. I'm surprised HE isn't hurt, he fell too." "Well I had a soft landing." "If my rib IS broken it's probably from you landing on me." "Boys?" "If you had been paying attention we wouldn't have fallen to begin with." "BOYS." "If you knew I wasn't paying attention you should have been doing it for me." "**BOYS!!!!**" They looked at the doctor who was looking extremely agrivated. "Excuse me Ryuzaki, but could I talk to Light for a moment, ALONE?" "Sorry, not gonna happen." "What do you mean 'not gonna happen' I could easily have security escort you from the premises. All I'm asking is for you to step into the hallway for a moment." "I'm trying to tell you it's impossible for that to happen." "Why is that so impossible?"

The boys looked at eachother, then they held up their arms. "I'm with him on that Doc, it's hard for us to be seperated with these on." "Can't you take them off for 5 minutes?" Light and L ansered at the same time. "NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN." "Fine. We'll just do this then." He walked over and turned L's chair so that he was facing a wall, and made him cover his ears. "This is the best I can do I guess. He'll probably listen anyway." *What's he want to talk about that's so important?* He pulled up another chair and sat close to Light. "Now Light, you don't have to lie to me. If this is really the result of some sort of...uh 'spousal abuse' we could have him...put......what's wrong?"

"Y-you think we're.... WE'RE NOT.....YOU THINK I WOULD.....WITH **HIM**?... I WOULD NEVER.....**NOT IN A MILLION YEARS**!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Okita jumped back, and L spun his chair around still covering his ears. "What's with all the yelling?" Light looked at him. "This guy thinks we're..." "I can't hear you." Light signaled L to uncover his ears and he did. "He thinks we're a couple!" "We are a couple of guys." "stop being so literal. I mean he thinks we're dating." "Light, we're two guys handcuffed together. It's only natural that people think we're more than friends." "I know, it's still weird though. And you shouldn't assume stuff like that, Doc."

Dr. Okita stepped forward again. " I'm sorry, but if you're not a couple, why are you handcuffed together in the first place? Just answer me that." L and Light looked at eachother for a moment. *What do we tell him?* Light had just finished this thought when he surprised himself by answering. "We lost a bet." *I'm getting a little too good at lying, but it can't be helped.* Dr. Okita rubbed his eyes in exasperation. Light took the chance to see if L was going to play along, and saw him nodding.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to accept that. Now that that's settled, Light, tell me exactly what hurts." *FINALLY!* "Well my side's killing me, I think I have a broken rib. And the others said that It looked like I needed stiches on my forehead, but it doesn't hurt that much." L rolled his chair back to Light's side, and Light had to admit it made him feel a little better. "You were bleeding a lot. That's what my asumption was based on." "Shut up, this is your fault for not stopping me before I fell. Maybe I should hit you a few times so we can have matching stitches." "Aww Light-kun it hurts to hear you think so little of my fighting ability." "Oh yeah, you want to settle this right now? Without Matsuda here to stop us, we can finish it." "Please save your fighting until you leave. Light lift your shirt for me, I'm going to check your ribs."

The rest of the visit was pretty normal. Light's ribs weren't broken, but he had to get stiches above his eye. As they were checking out Dr. Okita walked by. "You two were the most interesting set I've ever tended to." He walked away laughing. The moment they were outside L pulled his phone out. He began dialing then stopped. "Light, There's a coffee shop near here I've been wanting to check out. It's not far on foot." Light looked at him and saw he was giving him puppydog eyes. *Oh man, not the face. My god HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!* "S-sure I guess we can go." A small smile graced L's face. Light looked away and noticed the quickly setting sun.

*Non-romantic! We're just friends, going for coffee.* They began walking side by side in silence. Light was acutely aware of the looks they were getting. As they were passing a wooded park L stopped. Light, wait. I know a shortcut." By now the sun was fully set, and the moon was rising. L crossed to the enterance of the park, dragging Light with him. "If we cut through here we'll get there quicker." As they began walking again Light smiled. *A moon lit stroll in the park with L, I must be dreaming.*

After a few minutes L put his arm out and they stopped. "What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" "I might be imagining it, but I hear music." Light listened carefully, and heard distant music and laughter. "I hear it too. What about it?" L didn't answer, but but began walking in the direction the music was coming from. As they walked the noises got louder and louder. *It sounds like a circus.* "Have you figured it out yet?" Light looked at L and saw he was smiling again, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "What do you mean?" "Have you figured out where we're **really** going?" *WHAT?!* "Uh...we're **not** going for coffee?" "Nope. Give up?" "Yeah. Where are we going?"

Just as he asked they steped into a sbightly lit clearing. "We're going to the carnival." Light tried to look at everything at once. *Rides?! Games?! COTTEN CANDY!!!!* Light was in shock for a moment before someone laughing brought him back to reality. He looked at L, who was covering his mouth snickering. "What's so funny?" "You look like a kid in a candy store. Correction, **me** in a candy store." Light blushed. "Well I haven't been to a carnival since I was a kid." Light started looking around again. "Is Light-kun going to be a good boy on our little fieldtrip?" *What's he mean by that?* "What?" He reluctantly brought his eyes back to L, who had a key in his hand. "If I remove the handcuffs are you gonna try to ditch me?" "What would be the point of doing that, we live to... did you say 'if I remove the handcuffs'?" "Yes, but only while we're here. There's a limited amount of rides we could get on while wearing them." "So if I say I won't ditch you, you'll shut up, take the cuffs off, and we can go get some cotten candy?" "1, yes. And 2, cotten candy?" "It's my weakness, tell anyone and I'll hurt you. Now take 'em off, and let's go." *That sounded really wrong. Why'd he pick the carnival? This seems a lot like a date.*

"Come on Light. Weren't you so eager to go a minute ago?" Light looked up and saw L walking away putting the cuffs in his pocket. Light ran to catch up, and they walked through the gate side-by-side. "Don't worry, Light. Your secret's safe with me."

The first section they entered was food. By the time they got out of there they'd eaten cotten candy, ice cream, fries, corndogs, and a funnelcake. As they were passing the game booths Light was finishing the fries, and l had his corndog just hanging out of his mouth. L stopped at the 'Break-A-Plate' booth grinning. He handed Light what remained of his corndog as the guy behind the counter approached. "Hello gentelmen, would you like to play?" L didn't even glance at the guy. "How many?" "It's 3 balls for $5." "No, how many do I have to break for the panda?" Light's eyes were drawn to what L was staring at. It was a large stuffed panda, with green eyes, and it's tounge sticking out. *That thing's as tall as me!*

"That's our grand prize, to get it you have to break 4 plates with 3 balls. L dropped the money on the counter, and snatched the balls the guy handded him. Light was watching them so intently he didn't notice he was eating L's corndog. L paused then started throwing the balls. The first ball broke 2 plates, the second only broke 1. He stopped and stared at the plates for a moment before throwing the last one. It hit the edge of the shelf causing all the plates to fall. "There, I win. Now, gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme." Light had to hold him back or he would have climbed over the counter to get the bear himself. The guy looked like he was in a state of shock as L snatched the bear and walked away. Light quickly caught up with him.

"Hey Light, where's my corndog?" They both looked at the stick in Light's hand. "Oops, I guess I ate it. Sorry." "That's ok, I wasn't going to finish it anyway." As they approched the ride section L shoved the bear in Light's face. "Light-kun, hug him. He's so soft and huggable." Light took the bear and stared at it. *Hey, it kind of looks like L.* He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. L pouted. "What, you don't like him?" "That's not it. He looks a little like you though." L took the bear back. "No, I'm cuter." The last word was spoken with a hint of a hidden meaning.

L glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight, come on." He grabbed Light's hand and led him to the ferris wheel. He whispered something to the guy in control, then slid something into his hand. *Did he just PAY that guy?* L helped Light onto the ride with what was becoming his trademark smirk, then climbed in himself. The guy closed the door with a smirk of his own. "Have fun you two." Light could only look at him in confusion as they began to move. He looked at L to ask about his confusing behavior, and saw he had positioned the bear into a crouch identical to his. *If this **is** a dream, it's turning into a weird one.*

"Ryuzaki, you're acting strange today." "So?" "Let me rephrase that. Why are you acting strange today?" L looked out the window as they reached the top. "You'll figure it out." His sideways answers were really starting to piss Light off. "Why can't you just tell me? What's wrong with a straight forward answer?" "Look, their starting." Light looked where he was pointing just as a red explosion lit up the sky before his eyes.

He was in shock as colorful explosions filled the sky. "Wow, they're beautiful!" "I figured you'd like them, and it's such a nice view from up here." They watched the fireworks in silence for a while. Light felt the car shift and looked at L. He was on his feet with a look of determination on his face. "Ryuzaki?" Light reached out to him. "What's wro" He was cut off when L grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "Have you figured it out yet Light?" "W-what are you t-talking about?" L leaned so close Light could feel his breath on his face. "Have you figured out why we're really here?"

Light got a momentary flash of the daydream that had gotten him here. "This was... It was a date, wasn't it.?" L smirked. "Correct, you win. Here's your prize." He released Light's wrists, and tangled his hand in Light's caramel colored hair. Before Light could react he was pulled into the most passionate kiss of his life. Just as their lips met the finale began, the explosions matching Light's heartbeat. L pressed his body against Light's, and slid his free hand up Light's shirt. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling him closer. They broke apart for breath, both panting.

"H-how long have you known?" L smirked at him. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" "What?! When did I...?" "When I had you confined. Luckely I was the only one in the room at the time." "How did you know it was about you?" L leaned close again, grinning. "You were moanong my name." The ride started to move again as the last of the fireworks died. L pulled away looking disappointed, then smirked. "I guess we'll just have to finish this later." Light reached up and touched his lips. "Yeah, I guess we will." He looked out at the sky smiling. *This isn't a dream, it's heaven.*

Luna:Ok, hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and message. Next time: They finish what they started on the ferris wheel. And we learn a secret about Matsuda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got home it was 1:30. They had decided to walk home instead of bothering Watari. When they got to the door L pushed the buzzer. "It's us. Open the door." Misa and Matsuda bolted into sight a moment later. The moment they opened the door they started speaking at once. "where were you? What took so long? Where'd you get that bear? Are you ok Light?" L held up his hand. We'll answer your questions later, but right now I'm hungry."

He led them back into the main investigation room where everyone else was waiting for them. L sat the bear in the middle of the floor and sat on it like a chair. Light got one of the chairs from the computers and rolled it back to where L was sitting. Suddenly a look of shock crossed Matsuda's face. "OH MY GOD!!! Where are your handcuffs?!?" Everyone looked at the boys' bare wrists. L reached into his pocket. "Thank you Matsuda, I had forgotten about them." He pulled them out and reattached himself to Light as Watari enterd with a cart of snacks. L grinned and dug in when the cart stopped in front of him.

"Well Ryuzaki, how was the carnival?" "Fun, I won this bear. His name is Mini L, because Light says he looks like me. I also learned that Light-kun likes cotten candy, and fireworks." Everyone fell into a shocked silence then started yelling at once. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about the cotten candy!" "You took MY Light-kun to the carnival?!" "I thought you were going to the hospital, not the carnival!" Light looked at L, who was looking like a kicked puppy. "Stop yelling at him guys, it's not like he planned it. We were going to come home when he decided he wanted to go to the carnival." "That's not exactly true Light-kun." Everyone stared at L, who was looking slightly guilty.

Watari put his hand on L's shoulder. "I think it's confession time." L sighed. "I guess you're right. I've been planning our little outing since this morning. It was hard to figure out how to get you out of here alone, but by not paying attention you gave me the pefect opportunity." "You took advantage of me falling down the stairs to get me to take you to the carnival?!" "No, it's worse. Don't get mad, but I **maaay** have.....tripped you." "WHAT?!?!" "I had to hurt you a little to get you away from Misa." "HEY!!!!" "Why did you want Light alone, Ryuzaki?" Everyone looked at Matsuda who had an 'I know something you don't know' look on his face.

"I just figured 2 of us could get more done that if we all went. And if we had told you, you would have come to join us." "Leaving us here worrying about you was better?!" "For us it was." Light couldn't help but blush a little. There was an awkward silence, but luckily Watari came to the rescue. "It's late and I'm sure you're all tired. Time for bed, and you can finishing questioning them tomorrow." *Thank you Watari.* Light stood up dragging L with him. "Yeah I'm really tired. Come on Ryuzaki.

As they were getting into the lift Matsuda ran up. "Could I talk to you two for a minute?" l glanced at him. "Sure, but could you get Mini L for me." Matsuda did as he was asked, and handed the bear to L as they entered the lift. The moment the doors closed he grinned. "So how was your date?" *HOW DID HE FIGURE IT OUT?!?!?! DO THE OTHERS KNOW?!?!?! DOES **DAD** KNOW?!?!?!?!* L smiled slightly. "It seems you're smarter than I thought. We had fun, and watched the fireworks from the top of the ferris wheel." Matsuda grinned, his eye's sparkling. "AWWWWW, that's so romantic!" Light watched him with a wary eye.

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" "Now why would I go and do a thing like that? Just answer one question, who's dominant?" L looked like he was in deep thought. "We may have a slight struggle over tha" "He is." L and Matsuda stared at Light, who was pointing at L, in surprise. L looked confused, yet pleased. "You're not even going to try to top me?" "Not even in my dizziest daydreams." L glanced at Matsuda with an evil smirk. "You're getting off on the next floor." Matsuda just nodded and pressed the button. The moment the door opened, L pushed him out. As the door closed he waved. "Bye boys, have fun."

When the lift started moving again Light looked at L, and their eyes locked. Before Light could react, L had him pinned against the side of the lift. "I told you we'd finish it later." "But what if one of the others try to get on the lift?" L reached over to the button panel and pressed the red one. The lift jerked to a stop. "There, now that's not a problem." He pushed Light roughly to the floor. He pinned him completely, and pressed their lips together with enough force to hurt. He bit Light's bottom lip, demanding entrance, which he willingly gave

. When they pulled apart for air L pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a perfect, smooth, pale chest. He tried to unbutton Light's shirt, but quickly becare frustrated and tore it apart. He threw his and Light's, what remained of it, shirts to the other side of the lift. They each paused to take in every detail of the other's chest. Both were lightly muscled, L slightly more than Light. As L leaned back down his hands traced their way down Light's body, and began unbuckling Light's belt. Light reached down, and grabbed his shoulder.

"W-wait!" L paused and looked up at him. "You want to stop?" Light could hear the disappointment in his voice. "No,but slow down a little. It's...it's my first time. I'm nevous." L smirked. "Ok, I'll slow down...as soon as I get rid of these." He pulled Light's pants off and threw them across the lift in one swift motion. Light reached for him again. "L-Ryuzaki, slow" L grabbed his wrist, and looked him in the eyes.

"I said I'd slow down once those were gone, but your grabbing is getting on my nerves. Before Light could blink L unhooked his cuff, passed it through the handbar of the lift and attached it to Light's wrist. "And one last thing before we start. We're alone now, you can call me L." He leaned down and began kissing Light's collerbone. After a while he got bored, and bit, earning a moan from Light. He bit harder, drawing blood. Light arched his back and let out a breathy moan. L smirked, stood up, and ,ever so slowly, removed his pants. Light gasped as they fell to the floor, revealing that L wasn't wearing any boxers. He could only stare at the size of it.

L knelt between his legs again and smirked. "In case you're wondering, that's 9 inches you're staring at." "N-NINE?!?! Just thinking about that hurts." "Don't worry, I came prepared." he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. "When did you have time to get that?" "I had Watari get it for me. You're gonna like it, it tingles." He set it on the floor, and grinned at Light. "But we don't need that just yet." He leaned down and began kissing his way down Light's body. When he reached the top of Light's boxers, he gently took the edge between his teeth. He pulled them down agonizingly slowly, and kissed the inside of Light's thigh.

He then began to kiss circles around Light's hardened member. Light groaned and tried to buck his hips. "L...I think we need it now." L looked up in surprise. "And why do you say that?" "If I have to wait much longer, I'm gonna explode!" "Now we don't want that now do we." With a grin L leaned down and took Light's entire length into his mouth. Light's moan was almost a scream of pleasure. He shuddered as he felt L's tounge swirl around his head. Light felt his stomach tightening. "L, I'm about to...."L got the message before Light could finish, and began to suck harder. Light couldn't hold back anymore, and as he came L lapped it all up. Light flopped back to the floor panting.

"That.....w-was......amazing!" L snickered. "Well it's not over yet." Light looked at him, and saw him coating 3 fingers with a generous amount of lube. He put his other hand on Light's hips to keep him still. As he moved his hand between Light's legs, he looked him in the eyes. "This WILL hurt, ALOT, but just relax and this willgo alot easier. you may gant to grab on to something." Light nodded and grabbed hold of the chain.

An evil glint entered L's eyes as he thrust all three fingers in at once, causing Light to scream from the pain. When the pain had faded a little Light glared at L, who was grinning back at him. Why would you do that to me you sick bastard?!?!" "I wanted to see if you could handle it. It seems you can, since you haven't told me to stop." Light realized he hadn't even thought of stopping L because of the pain. He blushed when he realized that if anything the pain had aroused him even more.

"I don't care, it still hurt." "I'm sure you'll be able to forgive me by the time this is over." He gentally began streaching Light. After a moment he started moving his his fingers in and out, searching. "It should be right about......." Light felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, and moaned loudly. "There it is, I knew it was there somewhere." "Oh god, L. Do that again!" "No, but I think you'll like this even better." He grabbed the bottle and lubed himself quickly. He positioned himself and grinned. "Are you ready, Light-kuuuun?" Light gripped the chain again and nodded.

L grabbed Light's hips and slammed himself completely into Light, hitting his sweet spot. Light screamed as a wave of pleasure/pain washed over him. L paused waiting for Light to adjust. When Light got his breath back, he glared at L. "You.... Fucking.....BASTARD!!!! What are you.....waiting for?" L's grin widdened. "Does that mean you're ready now?" "YES, now quit stalling.'L bagan thrusting, slowly at first, but quickly getting faster, and rougher.

Not even Light's father would have been able to identify the two sweaty, panting, moaning boys. Light felt his stomach tightening again. "L, I'I'm about to..." "I know... me too..." L pushed himself as deeply into Light as he could, and they climaxed together, seeing stars. They collapsed to the floor and smiled at eachother. L propped himself up on his elbows and grinned. "So Light, how was your first time?" "That was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me....EVER!!!!" L unlocked Light and recuffed himself.

Light stared at the chain connecting them. "You STILL think I'm Kira?!?!" L suddenly looked very serious. "Actually, I haven't thought about the chance of you being Kira all day. The percentage is too low. I doubt Kira would have been so easy to dominate." "Then why did you put the cuffs back on?" "It gives me a reason to have you close." "Oh." "Not that I need one." He gave Light a quick kiss and smiled. They quickly put their pants back on and used their shirts to clean up. When the floor was clean L pushed the button for their floor, and the lift started to move again. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist, and laid his head on his back.

As they were getting to their floor L reached for Mini L, but froze as the door opened. Both boys stared at a grinning Matsuda, with blood on his shirt and face from an apparent nosebleed. "That was the most amazing sex I've ever seen!! I suspected that Ryuzaki was a sadist, but I never would have pegged Light as a masochist! **You make the perfect pair!!!** **It's fate!!!!!**" L grabbed Matsuda by his shirt, and pulled him into the lift. "you were watching us? How?" Fear crossed Matsuda's face. "D-did you forget about the cameras?" He pointed into an upper corner ofthe lift. Right where he pointed was a small, inconspicuous black box, with a silver eye, watching them.

When the full extent of Matsuda's words hit him Light started to panic. "A-are you saying the investigation team, and Misa were watching us have sex?!?!" "No, no, no! It was only me, and I was in my room." L looked honestly perplexed. "How did you do that? The camera signal should only go to the main screen, and Watari's screens." Matsuda grinned. "I used my personal laptop to hack your system, I used one I created that helped me avoid detection. Then I re-routed the signals from the camer as in the lift, your room, and your bathroom to my laptop. I figured that if you two were gonna do it, it would be in one of those three places. I also sent a new signal to the other computers. Your room, and bathroom would have seemed empty, even if you were in there. The lift was harder, I couldn't just freeze the signal like I did with the other two. In the 'stuck' lift they saw L crouching on the bear's lap, and Light was pacing. So you see, I was the only one watching you."

L and Light were in shock. *D-did **Matsuda **just say something smart?!?!?!* L looked very serious. "What you just described is impossible. There is no way **you** could do something that elaborate in a system that **I** created." Matsuda just smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." He led them down the hall to his room. He opened the door and led them to a desk with a small laptop on it. On the screen were 6 windows showing the lift, their room, and their bathroom. "The ones on the left are the real ones, the one's on the right are the ones I created."

The window in the top right corner showed exactly what Matsuda described. 'I have to change it now that the lift isn't 'stuck' anymore." Before their eyes the L and Light on the screen exited the lift, and a moment later reappeared in the took their shirts off, and suddenly Matsuda burst into the room talking quickly and excitedly. They followed him out of the bathroom quickly. With that done the real Matsuda closed down his laptop. As far as they know, you were going to take a shower, and I interrupted you to show you something stupid."

Light just couldn't connect the smiling man in front of him, and the smart things he was saying. "Now you should storm out of here mad, go take a shower, and go to bed. You need your rest." L led Light quickly from Matsuda's room, to their bathroom. Once they had the water going, and were soaking L looked at Light worriedly. "Did you drug me?" "No..... Why?" "I just heard matsuda say something smart, and saw proof that he did something that I tought was impossible." Light laughed so hard he almost fell. "Don't worry, I saw , and heard it too."

They quickly washed and dried themselves, got on their pajamas, and climbed into bed. All was quiet for a while, and Light thought L had fallen asleep. "Light, are you awake?" Light rolled over, looked L in the eyes, and smiled. "Yes?" L smiled back. "There's something I want to tell you before you fall asleep." "What is it?" L wraped his arms around Light's waist, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Light Yagami!" Light leaned down, and kissed L's lips. "I love you too...L, I don't know your real name." "Yes you do." "What?!" "I trust you, so I'll tell you. My real name is L Lawliet." Light was speechless for a moment, then smiled. "I love you L Lawliet." They smiled as they fell asleep in eachother's arms, and drempt of their love.

Luna:I hope you like it. Next time: The 5th and final chapter. Everything comes out into the open when Light and L get caught in an awkward position.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-1 month later-

L and Light sat in front of the computers again, same as everyday. L suddenly smiled at Light mischeviously. "You know, everyone's out right now. Even Watari's out. We're the only ones here." Light looked at him. 'Ok, I'll bite. Why is it so important that we're alone?" "Well, I've been wondering what it would be like to do it in here." Light just stared at him. "Do you mean you want to do it right here, right now?" "Yes. I even have my lube." "Do you carry that stuff with you everywhere?" "Yes, now don't change the subject. Do you want to do it, or not?"

Light didn't answer, but stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. L grinned and removed the handcuffs. Once they both had their shirts off L grabbed Light's hips, and lifted him onto the desk. L unbuckled Light's pants, and was pulling them off when he got a spark of insperation. "Wait here." He ran out of the room. When he came back Light was waiting in his boxers. "What'd you need?" L held up a bottle of chocolate sause, and a can of CoolWhip.

He placed them beside Light, and pulled the lube out of his pocket. Light put his arms around L's neck, pulling him close. 'Just when i thought you couldn't get any kinkier." L used the CoolWhip to write "L's" on light's chest, with an arrow pointing down. He drizzled chocolate over Light as well. When he finished, he stepped back to admire his work of art. "You look so good I could eat you up." "Then why don't you?" L grinned, and approched again. He kissed Light's collerbone, then began licking the chocolate off Light's body. After a bit he scooped up some CoolWhipwith his fingers, and held it out to Light. He pulled the fingers into his mouth, and smiled at L, who smiled back at him.

"**What is going on here?!?!?!" **Both boys' heads snapped to look at the doorway, and everyone standing there. Light's father looked outraged, Watari looked pleased, Matsuda looked like he was in heaven, and everyone else just looked shocked. "D-dad...let me explain!" "Fine Light. Explain why you're sitting on a desk, in your boxers, having CoolWhip, and chocolate licked off your chest **by another guy!!!! How can you explain that?!?!**" "With the truth." "Light-kun, are you sure?" Light smiled gently, and nodded.

He looked back to the others. "L and I have been dating since the day we went to the carnival. We're gay, and we love eachother." Watari walked over to L and smiled. "Congratulations on finally finding someone you can get close to. I would hug you, but I don't want to get that stuff on me." Misa fainted, as did Light's father. Aizawa, and Mogi looked at eachother, and walked out of the room. Matsuda pulled out a camera, and took a picture of Light and L before running away as fast as he could. L wrapped his arm around Light's waist, and smiled. Light laughed a little, and shook his head. "Looks like the secret's out." L kissed his lips lightly. "As are we my love." With that they walked out of the room, and into their happy new life together.

**THE END**

Luna: I hope you loved reading as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
